Tainted
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: He was tainted. Everything from his bloodline, born of a witch mother and a muggle father, to his loyalty in swapping the mask of a Death Eater for the robes of Potions Master. The only thing which had remained pure was his devotion, his love for the women in his life - his mother, Lily... her. SEVERUS SNAPE X KAGOME HIGURASHI. HP X INUYASHA. RATED M, Years: Severus companion story
1. 1 1 1 1 1 1 SEVERUS X KAG

FOR THE RECORD this has **_NOTHING_** to do with the Harry Potter x Inuyasha crossover - Black Black Heart.

I was just extremely bored and decided to whip something up.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"You are going to have to relearn potions here at Hogwarts," the Headmaster's voice tore at Kagome's concentration and she glanced up from the paper she'd been reading. She had been expecting the other to ask her about her transition to Hogwarts, which was why she had accepted his invite to have breakfast in the Headmaster's office. A privilege she got because her father had been one of the Headmaster's favored students and he himself her godfather.

"What?"

The older halfblooded wizard paused, considering how he was going to word this bit of information. After all she had left her family, her friends and her students at Mahoutokoro because of the fact that Dumbledore had personally asked her to return to Hogwarts. She had held the position of Master of Care of Magical Beasts back in Japan. She hadn't been an assistant teacher or substitute. She would not lie in saying that coming to Hogwarts didn't have its advantages, she did miss her old school friends, however "relearning" potions was something that she would rather not do.

The older male paused, "it's not like you have to start at the beginnings. It's just it has come to my attention that some of the potions you have taught won't be quite legal here."

Kagome scowled slightly in response as her mind pondered just what he happened to be talking about. The potions that she taught, having come to assist the other teachers on occasion, were nothing that she hadn't taught many times over while in Japan. In fact the time that she had spent in feudal Japan, and the experience that she had learnt through Kikyo with respect to herbs, meant that she had gained acknowledgement as having skill with respect to potions. She had made a few herself and had them granted useable permission by the Japanese magical board. So maybe some of her potions were a bit unorthodox. Apparently more so than she had thought.

"What potions are illegal?"

The pause was longer this time and Kagome dropped the paper onto the desk so as to get a better look at the grimacing Headmaster. "All of them."

"You got to be kidding me." Her voice was loud even to her own ears. If one of the Ministry had learnt of that she could be in deep trouble. "You couldn't have said anything earlier?"

"I didn't know myself." The older wizard gestured for patience and quiet. "But don't be like that, Kagome, you can always ask Severus to give you some refresher courses."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**TIME:** March 2000

_These brits really do know how to take the fun out of potions._ Lips twitched slightly in vague amusement which waned just as rapidly as she turned the page.

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips Kagome Higurashi brushed fingers irritably through thick tangles of raven black hair as azure eyes considered the page before her. It was nothing she hadn't seen before. She had been of moderate skill with potions as a student and over the years she had come to combine her extremely talented knowledge of herbology with the making of potions. However, it was not her ability that was annoying her. Rather stretched before her, at the recommendation of Albus Dumbledore before she got into trouble for teaching something she had done every day in Japan but which would be illegal here, was a book detailing the sort of potions that could be taught at Hogwarts.

_Who made this book,_ her thumb flipped the pages to the front before she snorted as the modern date starred back at her. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought that this was some older book meant for 1st years and definitely not for 5th year students.

Shifting her weight slightly Kagome turned the book to the side wanting to see if that would make any more sense of the potion than reading it straight on would do. No such luck. _I swear sometimes the Fates just laugh at me._

Annoyance flared through her. First at her godfather's deception and then at the Ministry's determination it seemed to keep with potions that were widely considered outdated in Japan. Had she knew it was going to be so difficult she would have stayed in Japan. Or she would have accepted the invite by Igor Karkaroff to attend the Durmstrang Institute in Sweden as a teacher. At least there she knew that the ruling bodies happened to be more in sync with Japan's ideas. But she would not lie. It was nice to be back in Hogwarts, her "old haunts" in a way.

After all she had attended Hogwarts as a child student herself until her fifteenth birthday. Then she had had the venture through feudal Japan. There, when her soul had been broken to give Kikyo life, she had lost her ability to cast magic for that part of her had been her memories of even the most basic of spells. The dormant miko powers, so inherited from her mother, had awoken then but then Kagome had lost those abilities even when she had been raped at the age of eighteen and with it the ability to travel back into feudal Japan. She had just begun to reclaim her memories and knowledge of magic after Kikyo had died when she was 17.

And maybe it was because Hogwarts had become her new home, she was inching ever closer to regaining the title she had held in Japan as Master of Care of Magical Beasts, as to why she was touching a subject that she had been avoiding for nearly four years. The new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had made it perfectly clear just what was holding up her succession.

Or maybe, her features twisted with a scowl, her inability to learn the potion came from the frustration that came from her inability. It was an endless bitter circle. For though she referred to herself as a "half blood", as most of her closest friends were either half bloods or Muggles themselves and she did not want to be isolated or treated differently because of her bloodline, Kagome was a pure blood witch. From a union between a English father and a Japanese mother. By rights she should have the potential to overcome a basic potion without much hassle and yet...

**_Damn it,_** the book snapped shut with a soft bang. Try as she might she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the potion before her. It was a simple thing really. Something that she had probably done before as a student herself. And yet it seemed that even now she still felt the backlash of what had happened to her soul and memories to revive Kikyo.

Azure eyes flickered as she recalled Dumbledore's words._ And Snape will give me help when Hell itself freezes over._

It was pretty obvious in how the Potions Master had taken to avoiding her as if she had the plague.

And though it hadn't been by choice, she had known Remus almost all her life for her father had been the one to save the boy from Greyback, but by association she had become something of an honorary member of the group of upstarts known as Marauders within the depths of Hogwarts. She would never call herself a Marauder. And in fact she had been very much against James and Sirius's tormenting of some of the other boys, Snape in particular. But if the way Potter's boy acted towards her it was quite obvious that her connection with the Marauders had been less clean-cut than she had thought.

It probably didn't help that she had an animal form, that of a full grown lioness who had been dubbed Sharp Tooth. She had been the first, after James, to correctly gage the Angimagus magic as a means of shape shifting into another form so as to help Remus keep himself under control during every full moon night. She found the shape itself comical seeing as her Patronus happened to be the form of a dragon, long and sleek with huge wings and four clawed paws. But then the dragon was the Patronus of the Higurashi family, passed on from generation to generation to the more gifted females of the Higurashi family as their protector since centuries ago, and was hers even if she had never mastered the Charm.

Pushing the book towards the edge of her desk, Kagome scowled. She had been Master of Care of Magical Beasts. A stupid little potion shouldn't be such a hassle. "I hate it."

"Talking to yourself now, Miss. Higurashi." The silky baritone was such a surprise that she whipped around in her chair, sending the book tumbling from her desk.

"Snape." The dark eyed wizard was standing in the opened doorway of her office. An eyebrow was lifted in consideration and she had the battle the flush that wanted to spread across her skin wondering how long he had been standing there for she rarely closed her office door. The collar of his robes were higher than normal just barely hiding the twin puncture marks on either side of his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Arms folded as the Potions Master returned her question with a scowl. It was a fierce expression and would make one wonder if he was thankful she had saved his life two years ago. "Dumbledore asked me to teach you what potions are acceptable at Hogwarts."

Kagome's lips parted. The request was nearly four years old. She remembered well for she had animatedly pointed at the then scowling Potions Master and refused to take instructions from the "pompous ass" as Dumbledore had calmly tried to keep things from getting out of hand. But something within her refused to outright refuse the offer now after all it had been Dumbledore's request that she learn Potions properly as that was the final hurtle in becoming Master of Magical Beasts here in Hogwarts. "When are you thinking of starting?"

"Now." The response left no room for argument.

Azure eyes flickered towards the clock on her wall her features tightening as she glared at the Potions Master, "I am not starting potions at ten in the evening, Snape."

"I offered," a smirk touched the man's features as he turned on his heel and strode out.

_He offered?_ Brows furrowed as Kagome ran over the words. He was set on making her life difficult it seemed. Voldemort was dead, he had no need to act as a double agent and had even come to relax a bit. He had just recently, after much argument and much appeal from others including Harry Potter himself, been reinstated as Potions Master, and yet somethings hadn't changed. "Damn it Snape, get back here."

* * *

**PAIRING:** Severus Snape x Kagome Higurashi [two shot]

Some clarification - she is NOT a marauder however due to her close association with them - through Remus - she has been "dubbed" a marauder / honorary marauder. She didn't support the boys' more malicious tendencies.

And yes this is 2 years after Voldemort's fall. I decided to do a future idea.

**Again I don't intend to make this for the pairing of BBH however if one would like to see Severus x Kagome in that story, do say so.**

As such what is said here _**DOES NOT APPLY TO THAT CROSSOVER**_.


	2. Chapter 2

FOR THE RECORD this has **_NOTHING_** to do with the Harry Potter x Inuyasha crossover - Black Black Heart.

I was just extremely bored and decided to whip something up.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"Do you really hate me then as to just use my surname?" The silky baritone was such a surprise that Kagome turned quickly from the papers before her.

"Sn..." The rest of said surname disappeared behind clamped lips as she realized she was doing just what he said. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He seemed unconcerned with the fact that yet again, in the time span of less than a week, he had nearly given her a heart-attack. Just two days ago he had frightened her half to death before making an offer to train her in potions. "Avoiding the subject isn't like you, Miss. Higurashi."

Her tongue flickered out to wet her lips. Did she hate him? Yes. He was responsible for her godfather's death and though she now knew, as did the others, that Dumbledore had been dying anyways it did not do anything to ease the frustration and anger that pulsed through her veins. Though it was a very selfish thing Albus had asked of the other male some part of her rebelled claiming that there could have been a way around it. Severus Snape was no idiot. There was a brilliant mind behind the embittered mannerism, as testified by his extensive knowledge of potions and his creation of some rather terrifying spells even as a student.

But past that initial veil of anger, "no."

Coal eyes lifted, veiled beneath lowered lashes but she caught a glimpse of curiosity.

If she truly hated him she would have let him die at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade rather than making herself considerably weakened at such a dangerous time with the strain of **_Nui Hanzu_** [Sewing Hands]. Making use of her former miko abilities she had mastered the powerful and extremely draining Healing Magic while in Japan, one of the few people that had learnt the technique and all the better for it was far more advanced than what was taught at Hogwarts. The damage to his body, dealt by Nagini, had been extensive with three shattered ribs and a broken collar bone not to mention that the serpent had actually torn through the artery of his neck and gouged the flesh of his throat. The venom pulsing through his veins where blood ran. She had passed out from the event itself and her magical abilities severely lessoned for more than four months.

His lips parted but she didn't pause long enough for him to start, "I don't hate you, but I can't forgive what you did Snape. And I don't only mean to Dumbledore but to Remus and the others."

"I..."

"Don't," interrupting him, she changed the subject, "are you going to teach me that potion or not?"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Wrong," the deadpan voice sent a rippling shard of annoyance through her.

"Damn it," her shoulders and wrists hurt, and there was a dull ache of exhaustion throughout the rest of her body. This was the third day since she had **_accepted_** the offer that the dark eyed wizard had given to train her on Hogwarts' potions. She was learning, at the level of a 1st year student. "Where was it wrong this time?"

Kagome swallowed the urge to add "all mighty Potions Masters" despite how the biting comment tickled the tip of her tongue as azure eyes met and clashed with bored eyes the color of coals. With his chin cupped in one hand the wizard looked as if he was moments from falling asleep rather than actually paying attention to what she was doing. Looked like it that was. But there was cool intelligence in the male's gaze as he levered himself from his seat and stepped around the desk within the heart of the darkened office.

"Too much rosemary," an eyebrow rose as his long fingers swept through the ingredients still on the table. "And you forgot to add the unicorn hair."

How he could remember the ingredients for the potion when he had been busy grading papers for the 7th year Dark Arts class was only a statement of just how skilled a Potions Master he was. It rankled her pride. "I thought you said you were going to be **_teaching_**."

"I am teaching." It was more like watching her flounder and cutting down her tiny successes with causal ease. If she wasn't sure he'd give her a thorough trouncing she might just have vented her boiling frustration in a Duel. "Though if we hadn't attended the same potions class I'd think you were never taught anything in Hogwarts."

She caught the vague mummer of a laugh in his voice. "This **_isn't_** funny, Severus."

This was the first time she had consciously called him just by his first name since Dumbledore's death and she caught a slight widened to dark eyes before they settled back into their semi-closed look as a smirk tugged at the corner of his upper lip. "No it isn't. You had moderate skill when we were students."

To be told she had moderate skill by Severus Snape was pretty much an insult and an impressive growl escaped through clenched teeth. As an eyebrow rose, the smirk growing, Kagome whipped around battling the flush that spread across her features as her temper flared. He was so infuriating with his confidence and outright arrogance. Where was that bumbling nervous teenager who had barely stuttered out his own name she remembered Lily Evans introducing her to years ago?

"Kami you are **_really _**getting on my nerves, Snape."

"Let me assure you, Miss. Higurashi, the feeling is rather mutual." The Potions Master's voice was a low rumble. "Though I believe that is exhaustion speaking seeing as we both missed what serves as dinner. You are welcomed to join me unless of course your 'delicate nerves' won't be able to stomach my presence any longer."

It was a veiled what, insult, brows furrowed. Mentally cursing Remus, her longtime and childhood friend had left Hogwarts to help his lover with their child and so she didn't necessarily have anyone else to dine with at this late hour, Kagome turned back to the dark eyed wizard. "I am cooking."

It was not womanly duties that birthed the comment and the smirk did not waver, "afraid I'd poison you?"

"Yes."

Anyone else would have been deeply insulted. But rather there was a laugh as the Potions Master turned, "then we'll compromise."

She didn't get a chance to ask what the hell he meant before her world twisted as Snape cast an Apparition spell.

* * *

**SLIGHT SKIP**

"Next time tell me when you're doing that," she scowled at the dark eyed wizard's back. She did not like Apparition spells, not in the slightest. Brooms, Floo Powders, keyports... her own feet... anything other method of transportation was better than that warped stretching sensation.

"If I had, you would have doubtlessly protested." Her dislike of Apparition spells had become obvious as a student when she had called Sirius Black almost every name in the book for dragging her into his spell. Three years ago she had given Remus a good beating for the same sort of stunt Snape had just pulled. But that was the difference Sirius and Remus were close friends because she had grown up with them, she had known Snape for years and greatly respected his talent however...

She made to respond and then stilled as she realized Severus had Apparated them to one of the small roads that happened to mark Coketown in front of a two story house of dark red brick and copper stained tin roofing. He was sorting through keys with a sort of annoyance that tickled her with amusement at how ruffled he was. Some magical locks didn't work unless an actual physical key was used. Lips twitched as a curse reached her ears, a vague part of her easily imagining the headlines "Hogwarts Professor Uses Magic to Blast Open House Door" before shaking her head. Usually calm and collected he _**did**_ have a violate temper when annoyed and had done that exact thing to one of the storage rooms in Hogwarts. The grin widened remembering that three storage room doors had met that fate actually.

But then the street caught her attention and she stilled realizing that she had been here before. It just **_wasn't_** quite what she remembered seeing when her father had brought her here.

Azure eyes flickered over the rundown street, taking in the changes and feeling something within her shiver at the brokenness. Vaguely she recalled that the shattered bay window to the right had once displayed a series of simple dolls and other basic, inexpensive toys. Further down there had been a candy store with an elderly couple that always had a free sample that they snuck into her hands or for that matter the hands of any child who meandered past, almost drooling at the deliciously sweet smells. But there was no toy store and the candy shop was all boarded up, the stone front smeared with the black stain of a fire. The other buildings had always had about them a sense of dirtiness but now they were bordering on abandoned and disused and even falling down.

The unmistakable click of a lock tore at her concentration and her gaze wandered back, seeing he had succeeded in getting the door open. "What happened?"

Shoulders bunched underneath the tall wizard's cloak and as the silence reigned she was pretty sure he wasn't going to answer. "When the Livius House fell there was hardly anymore work for lowly Half Bloods and Muggles in this part of town. Malfoy and Rosier made sure it went to Pure Bloods."

Though the Livius family had been crumbling since 1903, starting with the reign of Michelle Livius the one and only woman she knew to have led a Pure Blood Household, it had still possessed power and authority over quite a bit of workings in England. The factories and stores that the Livius family owned had employed a tens of thousands of people most of whom would never have found work in another Pure Blood's business for they were Half Bloods or Muggle born wizards. Everyone had known Gabriel Livius's death had shaken the wizarding world but this far. It made her sick to her stomach to think the other Pure Bloods would sink so low as to let the area of Coketown the wizard had "controlled" suffer so.

She made the respond however at that point the heavens which had been dark and ominous all day long decided to open up.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE**

Stretching out on the couch, quite comfortable even if this happened to be one Severus Snape's own home and her curiosity was tearing at her to explore, Kagome glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps. However her thanks, for letting her borrow clothes for she had stupidly forgotten her wand back at Hogwarts, died as azure eyes took in the Potions Master as he froze in the doorway one hand raised to brush the towel through soaked ebony black tresses. The expression on his face was absolutely priceless. Somewhere between outright shock and embarrassment, coal tinted eyes wide as he stared at her.

She herself had to fight against the blush that wanted to stain her skin. He had obviously forgotten that he had a guest, exhaustion having finally gotten the better of him for she had caught him napping in his office earlier in the day but then thankfully the school year was drawing to the close, and had since shed the heavy weight of his wizard robes. In fact he had stripped of everything but a pair of beige pants, showing off the undeniable fact that though he was approaching his early forties the man was definitely built with wiry but strong muscles underneath pale skin.

Azure eyes flickered over the Potions Master's frame. _Kami. No wonder he wears those heavy robes. He'd have to fight the girls off every day if they knew how **attractive** he truly is._

"Excuse me," the voice was clipped as with an abrupt about face the dark eyed wizard disappeared back into the rest of the house.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Snape**

He had expected her to start screaming, demand that they go back to Hogwarts.

She was a pure blood, even if she rarely referred to herself as such and even less often laid claim to her family name of Higurashi, and even his "allies" in the form of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange had stayed no longer than was necessary for the Unbreakable Vow made to assist Draco Malfoy. But as he took a sip of the Firewhiskey watching through heavy lidded eyes, with a stomach now full from a quickly amassed stir-fry of left overs, as slender fingers ran admiringly over largest of the Matryoshka Dolls that he had inherited from his mother before skirting to the massive display of books it was rather obvious that screaming was the last thing on her mind.

It reminded him of an earlier time. Of a tiny wide eyed girl accepting a painted doll with a giddy grin. His mother had made each and every one of the dolls herself and sold them for profit.

But more so he was puzzled. He knew she had some wealth. And she obviously had respect in the world of Pure Bloods, she had silenced Sirius Black with a look better than most spells. Nor could he forget that "cat ate the canary" look Lucius Malfoy had worn when the blonde had learnt she had come back to Hogwarts. But then Kagome Higurashi was a riddle that to date he hadn't quite succeeded in cracking. Every time he thought he might be understanding her, there was another little twist.

"Snape," and she had, by majority, quit calling him by his given name two years ago. **_That_** was no surprise. He had after all killed Dumbledore, her godfather, and even if it had been revealed as the Headmaster's own wish it seemed it wasn't forgiven. "Can you get me that book?"

The book was well beyond her reach at 5'3'' and though she could have easily magicked it into her grasp she had informed him she had left her wand at Hogwarts when he had questioned her earlier why she didn't just "dry" her soaking wet clothes through magic. The rosy tint she had turned in embarrassment had been rather... dark eyes narrowed as he shoved the thought aside. "I would think you've had enough with potions for one day."

An annoyed huff was his answer. "Not that one, _**that**_ one."

The "_**that** _one" was a book on Dark Arts and a black eyebrow rose above coal tinted eyes. She showed no real interest in Dark Arts over the time he remembered from school, though she had indeed left early, and this was another piece of the puzzle she offered him. "No."

"Severus," resolve wavered. She was a smart witch having caught his surprise earlier when she had called his first name about the potions.

"No," the glass clinked gently as he settled it down on the table. Her forte lay in Human Transfiguration magic, Herb-Lore, and Runes in Hogwarts. In fact her Human Transfiguration magic was so advanced he had been as surprised as Moody she wasn't an Auror. She occasionally assisted in the Defense against Dark Arts but he had _**never**_ once seen her throw a Dark Arts spell. "Why would you be interested in a book about the Dark Arts?"

He caught a grumbled complaint that vaguely sounded like suspicious nose in air Potions Masters before she answered. "I am a witch, it is only natural to be curious about other Magics."

"Then why don't you ask Lucius?"

The slender woman tensed at the name of the Malfoy male. "Why would I ask him?"

Remembering the gleeful light in the Malfoy's eyes when the blonde had recounted the woman's "abilities" in certain areas that certainly did not involve magic, the blonde wondering out-loud if he could get a repeat performance at one of the Death Eater meetings, Severus's lips pulled into a sneer. "Were you two not engaged?"

Her features paled. Tongue coming out to wet her lips. She refused to look at him. "Where did you hear that?"

"From the 'horse's' mouth." Azure eyes flicked towards him and immediately away again.

"He was my paramour before marrying Narcissa, yes." A pause. "But I did not agree with some of his dealings and left before anymore could come of it."

He could feel his features twisting with annoyance at this revelation. So she had been intimate with Lucius, the Malfoy male hadn't been lying. Why was he surprised? They were both pure bloods though Kagome rarely mentioned her heritage. He could only recall her doing it twice since she had rejoined Hogwarts' ranks in 1996. Once when she had intimidated Bellatrix Lestrange, the strength behind her threat to cause the other woman "the worse pain imaginable" had been enough to cause even the deranged Black to back away. The second time in the Shrieking Shack when she had informed Potter that only a pure blooded member of the Higurashi family had the strength and natural talent to master the technique that had saved his life.

What would she ever want with a lowly Half Blood?

"Besides, Lucius _**never**_ had the qualities I am looking for anyways."

Resentful curiosity tugged at him. "Oh?"

"I wanted someone who isn't afraid, wouldn't hesitate, to get hurt for another person. Like my father, he died saving a mother and her two children from a Manticore." Fingers drummed against the cover of the Dark Arts book as she glanced away with a twisted smirk. "It's a far fetched thing that sort of selflessness."

His hand strayed over the whiskey glass, wondering, "then you haven't found anyone of these qualities I take it?"

A short clipped laugh broke his thoughts, azure eyes lighting with amusement. "Oh no I found someone like that. I remember, years ago, this scrawny brat of a boy, bloodied lip and broken nose, trying to defend his mother from a drunken lout at Squire Market."

Dark eyes shuttered then widened. She couldn't... it wasn't...

He'd been seven maybe eight and helping his mother to the market when Tobias Snape, drunk on firewhiskey, had stumbled upon them demanding the remains of the little bit of money allotted for food to fuel his habit. His father had beaten him, badly, and as he had curled up on the ground expecting another kick to the gut it never happened. No his father had ended up on his backside beside him, sporting an eye that was already going black and a furious one-eyed man dressed in the trademarked black robes of a wizard standing over top of the Muggle. That had been his first and only introduction to Gabriel Livius who for years, even after his death, had been held in a sort of worship by Muggles and Half Bloods as one of the very few Pure Bloods to treat everyone fairly and offer equal employment chances.

There had been a young girl with the wizard he remembered now, who had sprinted over from one of the market stands where other people had watched and done nothing to help when Tobias had tucked tail and run, her navy blue dress covered in dirt and looking like any ordinary child except she had the most bewitching of eyes. In fact he had seen her around the streets playing hop-scotch and tag and everything else kids that age did with Muggles and Half Bloods and even non magically gifted. After the man, generous enough to replace the money Tobias had stolen had calmed his mother and healed his wounds with a simple spell, that same girl had patted his cheeks and with a winning smile told him not to cry.

"That was you?"

Not possible. Since that day Lily Evans had introduced him to the blue eyed and black haired Asian girl she had seemed hell-bent in Hogwarts to make his life as miserable as the rest of the Marauders. It was only recently he had learnt that she had tried to keep the boys from picking on him, even Remus had tried but James was a quite literally a "swine" as a teenager. But then when she had come back to Hogwarts as a teacher she had definitely stumbled him up a few times with her wit and sharp barely veiled barbs, not to mention encouraging the students, particularly Potter, to rebel in his classes. She couldn't be that silly little girl.

There was a soft hum. "Yes."

The leather seat creaked as he levered himself to his feet turning to face her. **_That_** girl had called the wizard, whose scarred face had split into a grin and lessened the severity of the single blue eye to a warm sky blue when she had patted Severus's own head as if he was some pet, father. But her surname wasn't Livius, it was Higurashi. "Just who are **_you_**?"

Amused azure eyes, those _**same** _eyes, met his. Why the hells had he not made the connection. "I was born Kagome Gabriella Livius-Higurashi."

She only called herself Kagome, sometimes Higurashi. He had never heard what she had said to the Lestrange woman to cause Bellatrix of all people to retreat so quickly. The Livius family had been powerful once. As strong as the Malfoy it was said but as they didn't believe in marrying distant cousins their bloodline and the potency of the magic gene hadn't quite diluted with such inbreeding.

A thrill went through him. Starting at his head and crawling all the way down his spine. "And yet you never said anything, Kagome, leaves me wondering."

"You were so busy pining after Lily that you wouldn't have noticed me had I grown horns and a tail." Lips twisted remembering a conversation he had overheard many, many years ago. However she did not allow him to interrupt but continued, "I figured you'd figure it out. You're not a stupid man, Severus Snape."

Oh but he was. A very very stupid man.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - NEXT MORNING**

He woke slowly, dark eyes flickering open. He blinked and then blinked again but it didn't change the image of a spider-cracked ceiling above his head. Brows furrowed as he starred at the ceiling of his living room from the floor some part of him floundering with the reason as to why the hell he was here.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - Sexual Scene**

Severus plunged forward once more, feeling her tighten almost impossibly around him, and with a nearly inhuman roar, he came.

The only thing that saved him from crushing the witch underneath him was one steadying hand against the rough surface of the floor. The stone was frigid against his overly hot skin and the shock served to revitalize his dazed mind. Through dangling bangs, the tresses more unruly than usual, coal tinted eyes considered the woman sprawled underneath him. Flushed and panting, hair in a messy disarray upon the pillow like a dark halo, azure tinted eyes glazed with passion she was definitely a sight to behold. Her legs had fallen from around his waist at the strength of her last orgasm, draining her energy, and gave him a unobstructed view of his own shaft buried between plump lips and black curls. He was already beginning to harden again as her inner muscles squeezed his cock tightly, greedily, the trembling flesh enticingly hot and wet.

**END FLASHBACK - End Sexual Scene**

* * *

As memories from last night swirled through his head, the soft feel of an oh-so-feminine body against his own frame, lips curved with amusement. And more than a little pleasure. It seemed that he had kept just enough of his wits to have the sense to magick his oversized bed into the room, taking up the little remains of the floor itself, for there was cushioned underneath his back instead of the cool stone flooring. Mentally he corrected himself as his fingers brushed against the stone floor, it seemed he had only magicked the mattress itself rather than an entire bed.

He hadn't even thought of blankets for his skin was cool except for where a slender body was pressed into his side, arm stretched across his chest in a makeshift pillow for her head and her leg around his waist. She, like Severus, was as naked as the day she had been born her lightly tanned skin in contrast to his pallid complexion as he glanced down at her. The breathing was slow but not quite steady indicating that she was more dozing than actually asleep. Something confirmed when he raised his free hand, fingers stroking along her hip more feeling than hearing the hitch in breathe before it sped up.

But then he stilled, a long fingered hand freezing, as the contentment wilted underneath the bitterness of reality.

"I can't offer you anything." As a pure blood she doubtlessly had expectations. High expectations. Definitely well beyond the dank little two-story house he had inherited from his parents in the middle of skid row.

The silence was weighty before her gently accented voice rang out, "I don't want anything."

Brows furrowed. Impossible. "Kagome."

"Severus," her slender body shifted, her head lifting from where it had rested upon his chest, azure eyes catching his gaze. "I **_don't_** want anything. If I did I would have accepted Lucius's proposal years ago."

A tang of jealousy made itself known though she had assured him last night nothing existed between her and the Malfoy anymore. He scowled. If anything had been taught to him as a Death Eater it was that Pure Bloods wanted their superiority acknowledged. "You're a pure blood."

"Who was raised by a very generous man that did not believe in this nonsense of pure bloods and half bloods and muggles." A pause. "Neither does his daughter. If such things mattered to me I would not be friends with Muggles would I? Nor have fallen in love with an infuriatingly stubborn, arrogant, sarcastic and yet rather selfless Half Blood."

Something flipped inside him and he was pretty damn certain it was his heart. "What did you say?"

Too blue eyes blinked, "infuriatingly stubborn, arrogant..."

He interrupted her. "No, the other part."

Mischief danced in blue eyes as she pulled herself up his frame, forcing him to bite back the groan as her weight settled overtop of him, struggling against the desire to flip them over and plunge himself into her delicious heat until neither of them had the strength to move. The bed's padded expanse was far softer against his spine than the stone floor but he was still uncomfortable. Particularly when said deliciously moist heat was settled across his lap, soft curls tickling his cock as it stirred to renewed life. Her hips shifted and he relished that soft needy mewl which escaped through pursed lips as she subconsciously ground against his cock.

"I said," the need was reflected in veiled blue eyes and to some other deeper rooted emotions, "that I have fallen in **_love_** with a infuriatingly stubborn, arrogant, sarcastic and yet rather selfless Half Blood. Do you know anyone that might fit said description?"

This time the groan did escape as she shifted again... the tip of his cock sliding against her lips. She pressed closer allowing the head of snake between, into her, and reveal just how freaking hot and wet she was already. He was the master of self control but even he was pushed to the near breaking, to keep his hands to himself instead of grabbing her hips and drag her down onto his cock as he thrust as far as possible up into her. He wanted to hear her scream like she had last night, her legs over his shoulders as he had pummeled her... taken what she had offered years ago but which he had been too **_blind_** with his devotion to Lily's memory to even realize. But then the sensation, and her damp heat, disappeared leaving him feeling rather cheated. Eyelids shuttered overtop of coal eyes as he realized she was playing with him.

_Two can play this game,_ at the thought he responded, voice strained. "No."

"Oh well..." She shifted, as if to get up.

The rest of the sentence ended in a startled yelp as he twisted his body, the little minx landing on the mattress with a muffled oof. He was on her in a flash, one arm around her waist his fingers easily finding the damp folds of her sex his middle finger thrusting inside every nerve ending savoring how tightly she clamped upon the intruding digit. Another joined the first, Severus moving his fingers within her. It wasn't long, she had already wound herself up, before there was a broken scream of his given name caught between a sob and a moan, as her hips arched against his hand that caused his already hardened cock to harden even more as liquid heat coated his fingertips. It was a sound he wouldn't mind hearing again... and again... many times in fact.

It was about damn time he was late for one of his own classes.

* * *

**PAIRING:** Severus Snape x Kagome Higurashi [two shot]

Again this is 2 years after Voldemort's fall. I decided to do a future idea.

**Again I don't intend to make this for the pairing of BBH however if one would like to see Severus x Kagome in that story, do say so.**

As such what is said here _**DOES NOT APPLY TO THAT CROSSOVER**_.

**FIRST: **Sorry for the very short sex scene but this chapter was quite big. If I do a more matured version than there'll be more.

**SECOND:** Yeah she did cook him a meal at his house. Sorry, but as above, be far too long if I had included all that sort of stuff.


	3. FINISHED & DONE

I know I said two shot, but couldn't resist. There'll be a 3rd part to Lucius's as well but nowhere along the lines as below.

FOR THE RECORD this has **_NOTHING_** to do with the Harry Potter x Inuyasha crossover - Black Black Heart.

I was just extremely bored and decided to whip something up.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

TIME: 2017

"So **_you're_** Potter." The voice, tainted with an accent that bespoke England was just a secondary home for the oriental tang was strong, caused Harry to turn around.

Only to take a step back, he was nearly eye to eye with what appeared to be a fifteen year old youth waiting for the train at King's Cross Station for Hogwarts. It wasn't that the kid had gotten so close to him but the striking resemblance to someone else's features, he could easily see this as a much younger version of said adult, the boy possessed. All except for the piercing azure blue eyes.

His lips parted, to demand who this kid was, before a familiar voice rang out. "Julian, don't be _**so**_ rude."

_I'll be damned._ Though he had seen her many times before, for she occasionally taught the more dangerous classes regarding Care of Magical Beasts in Hogwarts, Harry Potter didn't bother fighting the grin that tugged at his lips as brown eyes considered the small Asian woman approaching. Black hair at shoulder length and dressed in a deep burgundy tinted cloak which had been pulled tight against the growing chill with approaching winter. She returned the grin with one of her own, even if the same striking blue eyes were for the lanky teen, as the Pure Blooded witch drew closer to their little group.

"But Mother..." The rest of the compliment didn't come as the youth was interrupted.

"**_Julian_**." The drawling baritone was as identifiable as tall figure of the Head Master of the Slytherin House. The still instated Hogwarts Professor, Harry had heard there was rumour that the man was going to take over as Headmaster **_properly_** within a few years if all kept going so well, had situated himself away from the little group of former students and relatives but still within easy earshot. With arms folded and a scowl beginning to form the former Potions Master was still as intimidating, and still possess the same confident power, that Harry remember as a student himself in Hogwarts. He felt sorry for whoever ticked the older man off in his classes.

The teenager immediately flushed embarrassed by his rudeness or maybe because he had gotten caught by his father, for only a blind man would not see the resemblance, for such behaviour. "Sorry."

"Oh my," Ginevra "Ginny" Potter's voice was soft, "that girl is as cute as a button, what's her name?"

"She is isn't she?" Though a question there was no denying the pleasure at having her daughter acknowledged as such, as the former Hogwarts Professor turned to glance at the darkly garbed male wizard who hadn't approached any closer. As it was, the tiny sprite of a girl was gripping onto the back of his cloak with one hand and watching her brother and James, his son was about the other boy's age and seemed to know him quite well, try to win the favor of the stone-faced Hogwarts Professor before classes even started with incredibly wide blue eyes. They might as well tried talking to a wall, the dark eyed wizard was ignoring them... even if one hand had dropped momentarily to pull the cape up on the girl's own cloak and shield her wild dark mane from the wind... with the indifference that only came from years of experience. "Gabriella."

"Dad," Albus's attention was on the small blue eyed girl. She had to be around eight and quite literally "as cute as a button", Harry could agree with his wife's statement on that. She was also a miniature version of her mother. "Can I go and say hello?"

"Go ahead sweetheart, he doesn't bite." The former Hogwarts professor responded when he hesitated. It was only when his son had started off that he caught the, "much", that Kagome muttered.

Lips quirking Harry turned his attention to the woman that had been a teacher at Hogwarts before she retired in the later months of 2000. And who had taught him everything he knew to become the youngest Head of Aurors in 2007 at the age of 27. He chose the name he had known her for for most of that time. "Professor Higurashi."

A soft laugh as one hand gestured towards the man who had yet to move from his spot beside the street light. The girl had inched her way out from behind her father's long legs at the prodding of her brother, Julian, however his son had stopped before even reaching the group when one of the man's eyebrows had risen above an eye the color of coals. He would have_** too**_ at the scowl touching the man's features. Severus Snape looked none too pleased that a boy, let alone a Potter, had shown any sort of interest in his little girl.

"Mrs. Snape actually."

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - Kagome**

"That Potter brat had too much interest in Gabriella."

The words, a low rumble against the shell of her ear, was a complaint she had been waiting for since they had left Julian at King's Cross Station with the train for Hogwarts. This was his 4th year as a Slytherin. While in the morning her husband would leave himself for Hogwarts to fulfill his role as Potions Master for to date no one had come close to his expertise, though both his sons learnt fast, and as Professor in Defense Against Dark Arts but for now she wanted to _**savour**_ him. Moreso she wanted him _**inside**_ her, even if she had been well sated but a few hours ago, to soothe that needy ache she knew was going to only get worse. Professors had their own rooms at Hogwarts and though he frequented their home, which was no longer in Cokeworth as it had too many bad memories of when he had grown up there, as much as possible, it'd be at least four months while the new students arrived, were Sorted and began their teaching before she would have him again.

Last year Gabriella had been in Japan, to see if she had Kagome's innate skills from the Higurashi household, and she had barely had any time to herself whenever her husband had come home. Not that she complained. No, mentally she corrected herself, she had complained when he had "distracted" her from the stew.

Still, twisting within the loose grasp of a long arm wrapped around her waist, Kagome considered the veiled annoyance that had crept into eyes the color of coals. None of their children had inherited his eye color, though Julian was in a way very much the spitting image of his father when Severus had been at Hogwarts as a student though thank the heavens Julian had her adverison to the Dark Arts. A vague part of her wondered if the little one, not due for another seven months, would break the age-old tradition that the azure tinted eyes of the Livius family wouldn't give way to other eye colors for three generations. Lips twitching slightly, she brushed fingers tenderly through the ebony strands that had fallen across strong features.

Truthfully she _**feared**_ for the life of whatever boy really caught their daughter's fancy in due time. The girl had her father wrapped around her little finger. And though he was 57 age did not necessarily mean weakness with wizards, look at Dumbledore. In five years time, when Minerva McGonagall had commented that she was prepared to retire, he was slated as the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. She could see some many young randy wizards and wizardlings going home scared for life if not maimed. For though he had refrained from doing such things in Hogwarts, or in front of the students, he had done things as a Death Eater both before joining the Order and as a spy that he was not proud of and which _**chilled**_ her blood when she had learnt of them.

"Your daughter is 8 years old," a pause as dark eyes slowly closed under the caress, "and believes that there is a monster in her closest that will 'eat' her if she doesn't go to sleep at a respectable hour."

There was a soft grunt. That was due to her brother, Souta, who visited as often as was possible now that he had become a priest like their grandfather. While like her father, Gabriel Livius, her mother, Kun-Loon, and more importantly most of the Higurashi household held not one candle's wick to the importance of pure bloods like these European and UK wizards and witches did. They couldn't have cared if Severus had come from a long line of Muggles as long as he was capable of making her happy. He had done that quite well. As it was the Prince family, little that she had been capable of prying from him for he didn't like speaking of his childhood even to her, had been mostly pure bloods like his mother though of a far lesser group than individuals like Malfoy or even the Livius family when it had stilled existed.

One dark eye slitted open when she stopped her caressing, "he's a _**Potter**_."

Though he had come to respect Harry Potter, the abuse James and Sirius had put him had left damage that would never heal. It most certainly didn't help when Gabriella had blushed when the youth had overcome his fear of the sour faced Snape and informed her daughter that he liked her eyes. She could see him being difficult. "Severus, **_don't._**"

One dark eyebrow rose, "compromise."

Compromise. The same word he had said nearly 18 years age. She was pretty sure Wulfric Snape had been conceived due to that rather randy "session" on a hastily magicked mattress in the middle of his father's old reading room. To have the usually calm and collected Severus Snape faint, collapsing like a sack of potatoes, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts was definitely _**not**_ encouraging for a young mother. Her Gryffindor son was not attending Hogwarts this year having been already invited by the accursed "Potters", or Harry, to begin training to become an Auror. Seemed like his grandfather Human Transfiguration was almost as easy as breathing.

"And what _**sort**_ of compromise are you thinking of, Mr. Snape?"

A hint of _**that**_ smirk still, all these years, sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

* * *

THERE FINISHED

Severus Snape x Kagome [Snape]

Again not connected to Black Black Heart

For reference, Snape Family:

Wulfric Snape - 17, Gryfinndor - said to be talented in Human Transfiguration.

Julian Snape - 15, Slytherin - has her mother's adverison to Dark Art

Gabriella Snape - 8 - "cute as a button" - Harry comments to himself she is a miniature version of Kagome which is why Kagome later indicates she fears for whatever boy catches her daughter's fancy as she has Snape "wrapped around her little finger".

Unborn - Kagome says 7 months due, though doesn't indicate if the poor man knows.


	4. Chapter 4

This is just something I did for another one shot. Decided just to clump it together.

_.-._

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**TIME: **2010

**Aurors**

He was **never** going to understand Aurors. The "police force" of the wizarding world.

Maybe it was because he was a Slytherin and on top of that he had joined Voldemort and become one of the other's Death Eaters, as attested to be the Dark Mark engraved into his forearm and which he kept hidden beneath long sleeves regardless of the weather.

Maybe it was because he had grown up, not that it had caught much more than a passing interest as a student in Hogwarts, listening to the Death Eaters that were brought down by Aurors and wondering, just wondering, when someone would be banging on his door because he hadn't covered his tracks properly. His hands weren't exactly without their own blood stains. In fact he had done some pretty **_horrible_** things, many of which he was ashamed of, as a spy for the Order and it was only Dumbledore's protection that had kept him from a Dementor's Kiss on many occasions.

Maybe he couldn't wrap his mind around Aurors because of Moody. Though he respected the older man, one of the few outside of Dumbledore, even Severus saw the ex-Auror as more than a little eccentric. For someone whose nose was buried in a book when he wasn't teaching classes, that he noticed Moody's oddities was saying something. After all someone that generally believed every shadow housed a potential assassin due to the number of Dark Wizards he had defeated was just clearly paranoid.

Or maybe it was because of her he couldn't understand Aurors.

He remembered vaguely, when he'd been 30, having just newly returned to Hogwarts after some venturing about the Americas and further into Europe, running into her. No more specifically he'd nearly gotten bowled over by a sprite on a young woman who had launched herself at Lupin, the werewolf no more a teacher than him, with a grin... the former Gryffindor absolutely jumping with her promotion within the ranks of Auror, a job she had apparently held for a few years without this knowledge been shared.

He had frozen at that, some part of him protesting that she had joined the "police" for that was what the Aurors were in a way, but extended his congratulations regardless.

Now, grunting softly as lithe fingers dug into the knot in his shoulders, Severus Snape tried his best to relax underneath fingers that were quite talented in a massage. As it were, too many times had he felt the sting, the horrid pain, of the Cruciatus Curse and though the spell hadn't been used on him in years there were times when it did quite literally come back to bite him in the ass. Like today. He'd barely been capable of sipping his drink at the end of the day his hand had been shaking so badly, something that Remus... the werewolf having survived even if his wife had not... had noticed immediately as they had talked in the office. Despite his protests of course even if he was Headmaster, having properly attended the position when Minerva McGonagall had retired, damn it could Lupin not respect him now even; the other man had sent for someone else.

Which was exactly why he was in his rooms, stripped of pretty much everything but his boxers, and a smaller body perched precariously overtop of him. He could feel knees press against his hips as said body shifted.

Eyes the color of coals fluttered as small but strong hands followed the curve of his spine, soft enough to actually be ticklish, before fingers spread out to continue the massage of his back... his ribs. He shifted slightly as lips quirked. He was exhausted, how on earth Dumbledore had been Headmaster for so long and enjoyed it was beyond him, but that didn't seem to matter as his cock started to stir underneath the woman's attention. She wasn't even touching him intimately, even if she was straddling his waist from behind so that she could reach his taller frame properly, and he was getting a hard on.

In an attempt to distract himself, the Cruciatus Curse was all that more effective when the muscles tensed up, Severus allowed his mind to wander back to the problem. He had been alerted to the fact that he wasn't going to understand Aurors through the antics of the new Head of the Aurors, Harry Potter himself. But then considering the turn of events the Daily Prophet papers had relayed, he decided in all these years he was no closer to understanding Aurors. They were a strange lot. And his confusion, in a way, about them had only worsened when eight ago Kagome Higurashi, a highly respected Auror of considerable rank in that insufferable organization for nearly twelve years, had accepted...

A moment later his thoughts were shattered as his entire body jolted, breathe escaping in a hiss, as a shard of pleasure rattled its way down his spine. He didn't think that her little mouth, her teeth having having found one of the more sensitive scars that marred his pale skin before her tongue had come out to soothe the slight pain of the nip, was part of a normal massage but damn if it hadn't felt good. His shaft hardened further, demanding attention that a massage wouldn't ease, and Severus turned his head just enough for one dark eye to catch the heated blue eyed gaze of his wife.

Nope. He was never going to understand Aurors but that just made Kagome all that more appealing.

* * *

**PAIRING:** Severus Snape x Kagome Higurashi


	5. Read Years: Severus on account

FOR REFERENCE

It is advised that you read & bookmark**_ Edge of Sanity_ **when it becomes available at the end of the month, it will be very unusual story which may or may not involve this pairing.

Also the story _**Years: Severus** _on this account. Companion story to Tainted.


	6. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
